ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Adam Aries
Adam Michael Aries (Born May 30th, 1988), better known as Adam or Kayfabe full name Adam Michael Aries, is an American professional e-wrestler who is currently active among popular promotions. Adam is a controversial Wrestler backstage subjecting in many disputes and disagreements in the past. Adam has mainly Wrestled in NWF being released several times and quitting on occasions. There are mixed reactions to Adam's career. Some e-wrestling historians state Adam has made people think differently about e-fed with out of this world gimmicks no one else could pull off. Critics state that Adam has poor work ethic and only wrestles when he wants to sometimes does not fulfill his full potential Adam is considered an NWF Original he was there when NWF first started but his past behavior has tarnished that label. Adam is currently signed to the efederation, New-Age Wrestling Federation under the brand Collision Course. = Career = During his time in EAW, Adam joined many other e-feds that people asked him to join. One day, he came across a site called NWF. And on April 30th, 2009 Adam had signed a deal with NWF. On May 2nd, 2009, Adam (known as Killswitch back then) made his imfamous NWF debut on the grandest stage of them all known as Breakdown. He and his partner, TKO were facing two goons known as TLA and Steve for the NWF Tag Team Championships. TKO & Killswitch won which is only the beggining of the career of Adam Aries. And the rest is history. New-Age Wrestling Federation Months after joining NWF, Shaman looked to build his career and add more titles to his resume. During his time in EAW, Adam didn't have much success until the end of his career. But one day, while sitting on the chat of EAW, he was bored as usual and clicked random peoples names and was looking at there homepages on the xat chat. Adam clicked on Nik-e-g's name and went to his homepage. He saw a new e-fed called 'NWF'. It was owned by a man Adam known by the name 'Tougie'. Adam didn't really like Tougie at the time because of the past in EOA when Bourne and Bryn stepped down, instead of putting Adam in charge, they put new-comer, Tougie in charge of EOA, which lead to the death of Adam's main e-fed before joining EAW, EOA. So, he clicked on the site, and signed up and then browsed the site for a while. He stopped by the chat and brought in one of his friends and started a tag team. A day or two later, Adam (Killswitch) & Josh (TKO) had there first match in NWF. They were facing TLA & Steve (Joseph Garcia) for the NWF Tag Team Championships. Adam (Killswitch) & Josh (TKO) ended up winning. Shortly after, Adam and Josh stopped being active and they spilt and left NWF. Months later, Adam re-joined NWF as the head writer of Onslaught, and one of the main people on the creative board in NWF, along with Tougie and Speedy. For many months, Speedy and Adam wrote Surge and Onslaught, sharing results. One day, a war between NWF and EAW started, while both Adam & Speedy were in both e-feds, they were to choose which E-Fed they would have to stay in. If they stayed in NWF, they would be fired from EAW. If they were in EAW, they would be fired from NWF. So, both men turned on Tougie and left NWF hanging. For months, Adam didn't go to NWF. But, one day he went back to NWF and started a fresh clean state with Tougie and started over. Adam re-joined NWF, but he wasn't that active, and ended up being released. Adam re-joined NWF around the winter of 2010 when NWF started using the forumotion host instead of freewebs. He joined and was the 16th member to sign up for the site as forumotion. Big accomplishment there. He really wasn't active and ended up being released again and every time he signed up until 2011. Adam re-joined NWF in 2011 in time for the biggest show of the year, Breakdown 3 as he beat some jobber to qualify for the Straight Cash Ladder Match #2. He lost because of e-wrestlers Chase Black and Hurricane Hawk spamming the promos page like no-life mofos, so he lost his chance of becoming the World Heavyweight Champion, but shortly after Chase Black was fired, thank god. After Breakdown 3, Adam went on a 2 or 3 match losing streak. His 3rd match after Breakdown 3 was the biggest of his NWF career. He and Steve were in the main-event of Collision Course. They were facing the top two superstars of present-day NWF; Danny and TLA. They lost because Steve's ego got the better of him and cost them the match. A week later, Adam ended his winning streak when he helped Franics McDaniels and Suicide Kid to a win over NWF Pure Champion Taylor, Shawn Stryker and NWF Hardcore Champion, Seth Skyfire. He finally ended his losing streak and would resume his career! After the killing of Osama Bin Laden, NWF hosted a special NWF Veterans Memorial Battle Royal, which Adam competed in. Adam eliminated himself, fighting someone on the outside in the spirit of America, thus going back to a losing streak. At NWF's annual yearly May Free-Per-View (FPV) Adam will be competeing in a dark match against Chris Anderson. On May 15h, 2011, Adam was supose to face Chris Anderson in a dark match, but things changed. Due to the poll results of the NWF Hardcore Championship Match, ending in a draw with Steve and Punisher winning, Adam and Chris were put in the Hardcore Championship battle royal. Adam eliminated most of the people in the battle royal, and making it to the final two until Warren Wilson attacked Adam & Josh ending the match in a no contest. Extreme Answers Wrestling Adam is known as for his All American-American Jack Swagger gimmick in Extreme Answers Wrestling but also is known for his Sadistic Viper gimmick as Randy Orton and has huge amount of success from BOTH gimmicks as well as his “Phenomenal Gimmick” as known AJ Styles where has a small amount of success as his “Phenomenal Gimmick”. Adam has won 3 singles championships; Alternative X Championship, National Extreme Championship & Interwire Championship w/ Speedy (known as a tag tier reign). Adam started out in a tag team with Mickey Masterson (known as RJ Anthony and Bobby Cash and many other names around the internet) and won there first match as a tag team at R2R in a Triple-Tag-Team Ladder match for the #1 Contendership for the EAW World Tag Team Championships and they won it as a team. But, on the next edition of Dynasty, Mickey turned on Adam and joined forces with Extreme Enigma later taking Adam’s contendership spot and partner position with Mickey. Adam later joined with XC, Enigmas kayfabe brother and former partner as at R2R Enigma turned on XC forming the “Backstabbers” as they both turned on there partners as the opposing backstabbed partners joined forces to start a small feud with the stabbers. Adam and XC later found a hatered with each-other and then decided to split after losing many times to the team, and later on the Backstabbers later beat CM Ronn & LC to become tag team champions which Adam believed was his championship. Adam later then joined in a feud with Robbie V & current EAW National Extreme Champion, Doctor Feel Good getting a push to the mid-card of Extreme Answers Wrestling. Adam, Robbie and Regulator in the poll which was won by Robbie V. During the Dynasty before Reckless Wiring, Adam and his partners Robbie V & Regulator defeated Mister DEDEDE, Y2Impact & Current World Champion, The Rated R Shaman of Sexy in a 6 man main-event tag team match as Adam pinned “The GOAT/Greatest of All Times in E-Feds history” Mister DEDEDE and got the win of his career. A week before the event, Adam pinned Robbie V in a number one contender match against Robbie V for the National Extreme Championship.. and dispite Robbie winning the poll, Adam still had his shot at the National Extreme Championship. Adam then cashed in his shot fairly and lost in a losing effort to Robbie V as Robbie retained his championship. Adam was put in other matches beating other lower card superstars such as XC and Stereo Raptor and other stars and losing some matches in the mix. Adam then accepted an open challenge the by current Alternative X Champion, Johnny Bad Blood, friend of the leader of the group he was in, the Dynasty Foundation with leader, Jaywalker and members, Extreme Enigma and Mickey Masterson who joined them later after there feud against management. Adam beat Johnny Bad Blood and won his first ever Extreme Answers Wrestling Championship. Adam then beat other stars in matches and defended the title twice before losing it. Adam in his first defense beat Mike08 in a two minute squash match. Adam then lost the championship to Speedy. Adam and Extreme Enigma were set to square off at Turbo and the winner would go to Pain for Pride 2 in its annual Cash in the Vault ladder match, and in the end both men won as both would fill the final spots of the match. Adam was one of the favorites to win this match, but in the outcome, Extreme Enigma won the match and later cashed in a Dynasty in 2010 and beat current EAW Champion, Captain Charisma after he won the title after he won the Grand Rampage match in 2009. Adam lost the match and then later in September, lost his title to Speedy then started a tag team with his close friend. Adam/Code Phenomenal joined a tag team with his long time friend, Speedy and made the team after Speedy lost his belt 2 weeks after beating Adam. The team won a few matches before winning the contender shot but called themselves the real contenders on the promos page contending heat between them and RoViper current Unified Tag team Champions. They won a battle royal and became the real contenders and then challenged RoViper for there belts, but lost as they got screwed. Adam and Speedy began to split because of there egos as Speedy though it would be better if they went separate ways, but in a match for the Vacant Interwire Championship after current tag champion, Viper lost it to Latino Game who later got fired and a shot for the EAW Championship match at Road to Redemption 3 in the annual Extreme Elimination Chamber and they both pinned an opponent at the same time and both entered a shot for the title but both lost as Captain Charisma retained the championship. Adam and Speedy both didn’t like each other cause of there tension at the time and both lost eachother there championships to CB Cool and Kelton, another feud with tension as they were forced to team with eachother to face Adam and Speedy by Killswitch, Dynasty GM and CB Cool and Kelton won as this was the last of the Malicious Intent. Adam got fired in a match against Robbie with Adam’s job on the line.. and he got his job back after Heart Break Boy had Adam face Matt after Matt just lost a match and then Adam took advantage and beat Matt and got his career back and there was another catch, if he won he’d face Matt at Reasonable Doubt 2 and he won. At Reasonable Doubt to face Matt for his title. Adam beat Matt and became the 3rd person in EAW history to become Both Interwire & National Extreme Champions. Adam later beat Ricky Razor in a title defense for the National Extreme Championship on an addition of Showdown. The following week, he defended his championship against the man he beat for the title, Matt Ryder, and he beat him in a shocking victory via the "Cutter". Two weeks later, Adam faced Hurricane Hawk for the National Extreme Championship on Turbo, and came up just short when a member of Generation Genesis distracted Adam and Hurricane Hawk took advantage of it and scored the three count to win the title. Weeks later, Adam competed in the annual Cash in the Vault Ladder Match at Pain for Pride 3, and he came up short again, as Hurricane Hawk won the briefcase. A few days later, Adam was released from his EAW contract. Adam has tried convincing Chairman, CM Bank$Banks, to let him re-sign a contract with the company, but he has ignored and declined each chance. Adam has tried re-joining under a new persona such as "John Chamberland" and "Michael Westover", but was caught all times. Since then, Adam has just given up on re-joining, even though hopefully one day he will be allowed back into the company. Extreme Hardcore Wrestling After joining EAW, Adam found an e-fed called "EHW" ran by an EAW extremist, Latino Game, as well ran by Starr Stan. Adam liked the e-fed, and joined although he quit a few days later. But a few weeks later, he rejoined when the e-fed got even better. Adam won the X-Division Champion about 2 or 3 months after joining the company. He competed in the company's "Royal Rumble" but was eliminated by Edge & TNA Rocks. Months later, he competed in the "Wrestlemania" in its "Money In The Bank Ladder Match" but he lost as well. Adam joined Extreme Enigma's stable, and then months later, became the leader of the stable until the e-fed died a week later. Latino Game, Speedy and Adam tried re-opening EHW two times, but both failed both times as Mr. DEDEDE deleted the site once, and the other time no one promo'd or showed up, and decided to close the e-fed for once and for all. Even though Speedy claims he gave Adam the chairman postion at EHW when Game and Starr stepped down, Adam knows that Adam took it at first, but then quit hours later, giving the postion back to Speedy. The real down fall of EHW is when Game/Starr quit and when Speedy took over. In E-Wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Starship Pain - NWF **Moonlight Drive - NWF **Last Breath (Powerbomb onto both knees)- NWF **Enlightenment (Full Nelson)- NWF **Final Conflict (Arn Anderson Spinebuster)- NWF **Enlightenment Drive (Northern Lights Driver)- NWF **Scoopslam - NWF **Suplex Variations (German, Snap, T-Bone, Belly To Belly Over-Head, Delayed Vertical, Reverse, Fisherman, Superplex, Double Arm)- NWF Notable Feuds * Double Edge (Demo) & Snagz * TLA & [Steve - NWF * Chase Black - - NWF (Chatroom) * Speedy - EAW, EHW, XWF * Nik-e-g - EHW, EAW * Managers/Associates * Speedy: Malicious Intent - EAW * TKO: The Charasmatic Ones - NWF Championships and Accomplishments New-Age Wrestling Federation NWF Original NWF Tag Team Champion (2) NWF CEO NWF Onslaught Writer (1) NWF Onslaught GM (1) NWF Surge GM (1) NWF Surge Writer (1) NWF GFX'er (6, current) NWF Vice President (1) Extreme Answers Wrestling EAW National Extreme Champion (1) EAW Interwire Champion w/ Speedy (1) EAW Alternative X Champion (1) Sexual Ass Wrestling SAW GM(Current) Xtreme Wrestling Federation XWF International Champion (1) XWF United States Champion (1) XWF Ultimate X Champion (1) XWF World Tag Team Champion (1) XWF Extreme Champion (1) Extreme Hardcore Wrestling EHW Extreme European Champion (1) EHW World Tag Team Champion (1) EHW Hardcore Champion (1) EHW X-Divison Champion (1) EHW Retribution Writer (1) EHW Defiance Writer (1) EHW VP (1) EHW CEO (1) EHW Co-Chairman (1) EHW Hall of Fame Class (2010) Championship Wrestling Alliance CWA World Tag Team Champion (1) Extreme Online Action EOA National Champion (2) EOA VP EOA Domination GM (1) EOA Domination Writer (1) Xtreme Online Wrestling XOW Chairman (1) XOW VP (1) XOW CEO (1) XOW GFX'er (1) XOW Original XOW Champion (1) Miscellaneous Nicknames *The Sadistic Viper *The Guru of Greatness *The Shaman of Sexy *The Sadistic Serpent Influences *'MaK' *'Heart Break Boy' *'Jaywalker' *'Mr DEDEDE' Theme Music ::*"Down And Out" by Kid Cudi ::*'"No Sleep" by Wiz Khalifa' ::*"Break The Walls Down" by Jim Johnston ::*"Superstar" by Lupe Fiasco ::*"Words I Never Said" by Lupe Fiasco